Various knock-down, sectional shelters are known. They have been constructed in various different configurations for various different uses. One known form of shelter is a dome-like unit used for sheltering the nests for leaf cutter bees in fields of alfalfa and the like where the bees pollinate the crop. The known bee nest shelter is a light weight unit that is not particularly well sealed against the weather. It has an open door, vent holes in the roof cap and joints between panels that are not especially weather tight.
The present invention is concerned with certain improvements in a shelter of this type, making it more suitable for various human uses, for example emergency housing, ice fishing huts, and shelters in remote locations.